


Everything Stays

by katelynn_lams



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Harper is Fiona basically, Josh is PGB, Lucas is Marshall, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-09 21:27:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10422129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katelynn_lams/pseuds/katelynn_lams
Summary: Just random sad things i came up with, mostly based on depressing things





	

**Author's Note:**

> sadness

Everything Stays: Walking up to the garden, the weather became gloomier and gloomier, all of the gorgeous green trees fading out into a sad tone of grey. The flowers all dying, rain poured heavily, leaving the dull ground muddy. The large Grecian pavilion barely stood, it’s glossy marble white pillars now fell in a crumbling mess, yet, somehow, it was still beautiful in Lucas’ eyes. Everything stays, his mother had once said. But it changes, ever so slightly, daily and nightly. His mother's sing-song voice still rang in his ears. Vines covered the top of the pillars, draping down. 

“And when you turn it over, the underside is lighter,” he whispered, tears trickling down his cheeks. A lonely stone stood in front of him now, the front side slightly faded from the gloomy weather. “Everything stays, right where you left it,” he fell to his knees, tears coming out like rivers flowing freely. “But it still changes, ever so slightly… daily, and nightly, in little ways…” he said placing a hand on the faded stone. “Let’s go to the garden, mom,” he whispered, smiling at her sweet memories.


End file.
